U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0113274 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a system, method, and computer program product for automatically combining computer-generated imagery with real-world imagery in a portable electronic device by retrieving, manipulating, and sharing relevant stored videos, preferably in real time. A video is captured with a hand-held device and stored. Metadata including the camera's physical location and orientation is appended to a data stream, along with user input. The server analyzes the data stream and further annotates the metadata, producing a searchable library of videos and metadata. Later, when a camera user generates a new data stream, the linked server analyzes it, identifies relevant material from the library, retrieves the material and tagged information, adjusts it for proper orientation, then renders and superimposes it onto the current camera view so the user views an augmented reality.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0030211 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a data communication system for use on a surface or subsurface vessel. The system includes a base system and a plurality of user components. The base system includes a marine enhanced ground proximity warning system (MEGPWS), a communication component, and a wireless transceiver coupled to the MEGPWS. The user component includes a wireless transceiver, an earpiece speaker, a microphone, a heads-up display (HUD), and a processor coupled to the wireless transceiver, the earpiece speaker, the microphone, and the H-IUD. The processor generates an image for presentation on the HUD based on information received from the base system. Also, the processor receives voice signals from the microphone, prepares and transmits the received voice signals for transmission to the base system, receives voice signals from the base system via the wireless transceiver, and prepares and outputs the voice signals received from the base system via the earpiece speaker.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0078140 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a multi-function wearable apparatus comprising (a) a sensor module including a plurality of low power solid state kinematics sensors, (b) a microprocessor module comprising a low power microcontroller configured for device control, device status, and device communication; (c) a data storage module comprising a solid state local storage medium, said data storage module configured for sampling and storage of kinematics data; (d) a wireless communication module comprising a low power bidirectional transceiver wherein said wireless communication module is configured for communicating and synchronizing sampling time instances of said sensor module with signals from a second apparatus; and (e) a power module comprising a battery and an energy charging regulator. According to one embodiment, the wearable apparatus is a watch capable of quantifying human movement.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0044042 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses an electronic device including a frame configured to be worn on the head of a user. The frame can include a bridge configured to be supported on the nose of the user and a brow portion coupled to and extending away from the bridge and configured to be positioned over a side of a brow of the user. The frame can further include an arm coupled to the brow portion and extending to a free end. The first arm can be positionable over a temple of the user with the free end disposed near an ear of the user. The device can also include a transparent display affixed to the frame adjacent the brow portion and an input affixed to the frame and configured for receiving from the user an input associated with a function. Information related to the function can be presentable on the display.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0240313 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirely and discloses a Heads-Up-Display (“HUD”) system for projecting safety/mission critical data onto a display pair of light weight projection glasses or monocular creating a virtual 360 degree. The HUD system includes a see-through display surface, a workstation, application software, and inputs containing the safety/mission critical information (Current User Position, Total Collision Avoidance System—TCAS, Global Positioning System—GPS, Magnetic Resonance Imaging-MRI Images, CAT scan images. Weather data, Military troop data, real-time space type markings etc.). The workstation software processes the incoming safety/mission critical data and converts it into a three-dimensional stereographic space for the user to view. Selecting any of the images may display available information about the selected item or may enhance the image. Predicted position vectors may be displayed as well as three-dimensional terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,952,869 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses examples of methods and systems for determining correlated movements associated with movements caused by driving a vehicle. In an example, a computer-implemented method includes identifying a threshold number of sets of correlated movements. The method further includes determining that the threshold number of sets of correlated movements is associated with movements caused by driving a vehicle. The method still further includes causing the wearable computing system to select a driving user interface for the wearable computing system.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0193980 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses two-dimensional or three-dimensional augmented reality (AR) markers for alignment with a target object in calibrating an optical see-through display, such as a head-mounted display (HMD), in an AR system. A calibrated projection matrix for calibration of the optical see-through display is computed based upon a user's repeated alignments of the AR markers with the target object.